


A Lot of Words

by wonwoozi



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Drabble, Hospitals, M/M, Minor Injuries, jaebum and jackson chat about him, jinyoung just wants to save everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6531604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonwoozi/pseuds/wonwoozi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There's a lot of words to describe Park Jinyoung, yet I can't seem to find any."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lot of Words

**Author's Note:**

> hello im sorry for posting more unbeta'd jjp at 3am

“He’s a fucking idiot.” Jaebum sighs as he slumps in the sickly green, linoleum chair, eyes transfixed on the luminescent glow of the hospital ward’s lights. Jackson glances at him from the chair on his right, knees bouncing anxiously.

“A smart idiot though.” He attempts to laugh but it doesn’t come out right and it leaves the two of them in an awkward silence.

 

“I should’ve been there sooner.” 

At this Jackson frowns deeply and rests a hand on Jaebum’s forearm. 

“Jaebum, it’s not your fault. Don’t even try that.”

Jaebum looks at Jackson with empty eyes, the dark bags underneath them accentuated by the pale flush of the medical white light surrounding them. He looks like he hasn’t slept in days and is running solely off of black coffee, which is probably partially true. 

“Jinyoung’s always been like this. He picks fights he can’t win, that’s on him, not you.”

Jaebum shuts his eyes and tilts his head backwards, his silhouette casting itself along the wide stretch of wall as a nurse scurries past with a clipboard in her hand. 

 

“It must be hard being with him, huh.” Jackson muses aloud as he too leans his head against the wall, fiddling with his ring, rolling it between his index fingers.

Jaebum remains silent for a moment before dignifying Jackson with a response.

“It can be. It’s not always, it just depends.” He shrugs. Jackson knows he doesn’t mean anything by it, the lack of energy that is, he’s clearly just tired and that's fine.

 

“How are you supposed to stay with somebody who’s always trying to save the world, even when he can’t?” He asks.

That brings the faintest trace of a smile to Jaebum’s face and Jackson’s glad.

“He’s been like that ever since I met him,” Jaebum tells him with fondness in his voice, and it echoes slightly down the corridor, bouncing off the glass and plastic. “Did I ever tell you what he said to me when we first met?”

Jackson shakes his head and watches Jaebum with wide eyes.

“He stopped me to talk about some charity, you know those people in the bright jackets that hover around in the street? I was on my way to work, running late actually, and the moment I told him that, he asked me how I could be so complacent with the bigotry plaguing this world.” He finishes the sentence with a small smile playing on his lips and Jackson chuckles lightly because it’s typical Jinyoung.

“That really caught me off guard. I ended up half an hour late for work because I wanted to keep listening to him talk. There’s just… something about him.”

“You can say that again.” Jackson says as he knocks his shoes together.

Jaebum laughs under his breath and Jackson gazes at him curiously. "What?"

Jaebum doesn't look up, just shakes his head and twiddles his thumbs.  ****"There's a lot of words to describe Park Jinyoung, yet I can't seem to find any." He admits.

 

The two of them sit still, the flash of airplane lights visible from the window if one bothers to look at the city in all of it’s midnight glory. There’s the sound of beeping and shoes scuffling across freshly mopped floors in the distance but the rest of the waiting area is empty besides the two of them, both wondering how they were ever dragged into this mess.

 

“Why do you like him?”

Jackson’s voice stirs Jaebum from his thoughts and he blinks twice.

“I mean,” Jackson continues when he realises Jaebum doesn’t get it. “After everything that’s happened, why do you never leave him? I may be his close friend but I know he’s not easy to handle, I’ve been through enough of him to know that.”

Jaebum seems to think about it, hands finding their way to his lap.

“In his kiss, I taste the revolution.” 

Jackson nods slowly, digesting the words.

“There’s so much love in his heart and so much anger, simmering away under the surface. He wants everyone and everything to be okay but he also sees that it can’t be and it breaks him.”

 

A doctor rushes through the door nearby, pushing an empty gurney at his side all while the wheels let out a squeak. Jaebum tugs at the sleeves of his casey stripe sweater, pulling the ends over his fingertips. Jackson stares down at his beaten up sneakers. He really needs to buy some new ones.

 

“I don’t know how he digests it, really. It clearly cuts him up inside whenever he walks past somebody sleeping rough or people yelling slurs at each other. I can’t leave him, Jackson, because I’ve never met anyone like him. I’ve never met anyone who wants more than anything to change the world. I’ve never met anyone who’s seriously given me cause to want things to change. I used to think only about myself, always wrapped up in my head and my problems, no empathy for anyone else. Until him.”

Jackson doesn’t interrupt Jaebum’s flow because it’s nice to hear his friend ramble tiredly through the silence, through the night. The dim gleam of the vending machine makes it easier to read the various posters about diabetes and haemochromatosis which serve to distract Jackson from the caterpillars in his stomach, not quite yet butterflies. 

 

“You’re good for him, Jaebum. He’s good for us too. It’s important to remember this though; nobody will ever change him. His desire for change is exactly what keeps him the same, keeps him grounded in his place.” 

Jaebum sort of smiles but it’s bittersweet because they both know neither of them can help Jinyoung with the burden he feels he needs to carry.

 

“I would go to the ends of the earth just to fix this world for him.” The older boy mumbles and Jackson almost misses it, almost. 

“I know, Jae.” It’s Jackson’s turn to sigh. “I know.”

 

Somewhere along the way, Jackson falls asleep in his chair with his head lolling to the side, hair brushing Jaebum’s shoulder. A nurse comes out in the early hours of the morning as the rising Sun is pouring in through the window, lighting up the entire corridor as it goes. 

“Are you here for Park Jinyoung?” She asks cautiously, her rosy pink cheeks looking puffy with sleep. Jaebum nods earnestly and runs a hand through his hair, mustard sleeve drooping to his elbow. She gives him a warm smile and it settles his heart rate a little.

“If you ask at reception in about 10 minutes, somebody will take to to Mr. Park’s bed right away. Sorry for the wait, we’ve been very busy and visiting hours are tough.” She apologises and Jaebum offers her a weak smile as a thank you.

He shakes Jackson awake and explains the situation to him, helping him to his feet as they scramble for loose change to buy food from the vending machine. 

 

Once they make it to Jinyoung’s room, Jaebum’s heart fills to the brim with emotions, so many that he can’t even tell which one is reigning supreme. All he knows is that he practically runs to Jinyoung’s side to grab his hand before the dizziness has a chance to take over. Jackson watches on as he approaches at a slower pace, hands shoved deep into his pockets.

 

“Don’t ever scare me like that again, okay?” Jaebum’s eyes are watering as he looks at Jinyoung’s beaten and bruised face, but he’s flooded with so much relief that he hardly even cares. 

“I’m sorry. You guys shouldn’t have waited for me-” Jinyoung starts.

“Hey!” Jackson cuts him off. “We waited because we care. Stop with that self deprecating shit right now.”

 

Jinyoung’s laugh sounds fragile but it warms both of their hearts. 

 

“Okay, fine. Thank you both for staying.” He beams up at them and Jaebum squeezes his hand tighter. 

“Not a problem, man. Just don’t go around getting into fights you can’t handle. I know you were trying to do the right thing but it’s not worth getting yourself killed over.” Jackson tells him.

Jinyoung’s expression falters and he sighs. 

“I’m sorry.” He apologises again.

“Hey, you’re still here now and you can continue to fight right by our sides. That’s what matters.” Jaebum tells him as he presses a kiss to Jinyoung’s palm. It’s uncharacteristically soft but so is the view outside; marshmallow clouds prancing on silk skies, all drawn above the grimy cityscape.

 

“I love you guys.” Jinyoung sniffles.

Their voices ring out in unison as they reply.

“We love you too.”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> yo sorry i just wrote this really quick cause i dont think i'll be online as much for a bit and i'm writing like 30000 things all at once & i needed a break haha, i swear one of my next fics will be a different pairing ok!!! anyways i hope ppl enjoyed and as per thank u sm to anyone who reads/likes/comments i love you all so much!!!! ok now i sleep


End file.
